Stars of the Divided
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: It's been many moons since the battle with the Dark Forest, and peace has now fallen among the four Clans. But a dark and sinister force seems to be brewing in the Clans' midst, straining loyalties and opening up deep scars that are both old and new. If this peace is to last, they must all work together. [A Lucky reboot!]
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Stars of the Divided**

[A Lucky Reboot]

 _It's been many moons since the battle with the Dark Forest, and peace has now fallen among the four Clans. But a dark and sinister force seems to be brewing in the Clans' midst, straining loyalties and opening up deep scars that are both old and new. If this peace is to last, they must all work together._

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 **LEADER: BRAMBLESTAR** — **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **DEPUTY: SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **MEDICINE CAT: JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

 **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

 **WARRIORS**

 **BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom**

 **CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

 **BRIGHTHEART—ginger and white-patched she-cat**

 **MILLIE—silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

 **LEAFPOOL—brown tabby and white she-cat, former medicine cat**

 **SPIDERLEG—black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes**

 **BIRCHFALL—brown tabby tom**

 **BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom with amber eyes**

 **POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

 **HAZELTAIL—gray-and-white she-cat**

 **MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom**

 **LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **FOXLEAP—ginger tom**

 **ICECLOUD—white she-cat**

 **TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom**

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

 **ROSEPETAL—cream-colored she-cat**

 **BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Firepaw**

 **BUMBLESTRIPE—gray tom with black stripes**

 **DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **IVYPOOL—silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **CHERRYFEATHER—ginger she-cat**

 **MOLEWHISKER—brown and cream-furred tom**

 **SEEDCLOUD—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **APPRENTICES**

 **LILYPAW—dark brown and cream she-cat**

 **AMBERPAW—white and gray-patched she-cat**

 **DEWPAW—dark gray tom**

 **SNOWPAW—long-haired white tom with amber eyes**

 **FIREPAW—ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes**

 **QUEENS**

 **WHITEWING—white she-cat, expecting Birchfall's kits**

 **CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Lionblaze's kits**

 **DAISY—cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace**

 **ELDERS**

 **SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

 **GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom**

 **DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom**

 **PURDY—plump tabby former loner**

 _ **ShadowClan**_

 **LEADER: ROWANSTAR—ginger tom**

 **DEPUTY: SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom**

 **MEDICINE CAT: LITTLECLOUD—brown tabby and white tom**

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw (black and white-patched tom)**

 **WARRIORS**

 **TOADFOOT—dark brown tom**

 **APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat**

 **CROWFROST—black-and-white tom**

 **SNOWBIRD—pure white she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Timberpaw (gray tabby and white tom)**

 **RATSCAR—brown tom with a long scar across his back**

 **TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

 **PINENOSE—black she-cat**

 **OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom**

 **SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with dark gray paws**

 **IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

 **TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Thrushpaw (light gray tabby she-cat with white splotches)**

 **DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat**

 **FERRETCLAW—cream-and-gray tom**

 **STARLINGWING—ginger tom**

 **QUEENS**

 **KINKFUR—tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles**

 **OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Tigerheart's kits**

 _ **WindClan**_

 **LEADER: ONESTAR—brown tabby tom**

 **DEPUTY: BOULDERCLAW—large pale gray tom**

 **MEDICINE CAT: KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom**

 **WARRIORS**

 **CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom**

 **OWLWHISKER—light brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Greenpaw (dark brown tabby tom)**

 **GORSETAIL—pale gray and white tom with blue eyes**

 **SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat**

 **WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws**

 **HARESPRING—brown and white tom**

 **HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **LEAFTAIL—dark brown tabby tom**

 **EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark gray paws**

 **SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat**

 **SUNSTRIKE—tortoiseshell she-cat with a huge white mark on her forehead**

 **Apprentice, Shimmerpaw (black and white she-cat)**

 **WHISKERNOSE—light brown tom**

 **FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat**

 **CROUCHBLAZE—black tom**

 **ELDERS**

 **WHITETAIL—small white she-cat**

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **LEADER: MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **DEPUTY: DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat**

 **MEDICINE CAT: MOTHWING—golden dappled she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)**

 **WARRIORS**

 **MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom**

 **GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat**

 **ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes**

 **MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat**

 **Apprentice, Stonepaw (dark gray tabby tom)**

 **PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom**

 **PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat**

 **MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom**

 **ROBINWING—tortoiseshell and white tom**

 **GRASSPELT—light brown tom**

 **TROUTSTREAM—pale gray tabby she-cat**

 **HOLLOWFLIGHT—dark brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Splashpaw (gray and white she-cat)**

 **MOSSYSTREAM—brown-and-white she-cat**

 **RUSHLEAF—light brown tabby tom**

 **HERONFLIGHT—brown tabby tom**

 **Apprentice, Rainpaw (dark gray spotted she-cat with white paws)**

 **QUEENS**

 **MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Grasspelt's kits: Lichenkit (tortoiseshell and white she-cat) and Marshkit (dark brown tom)**

 **ELDERS**

 **REEDWHISKER—black tom**

 **DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat**

 **POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom**

 _Prologue_

 _The camp was filled with a_ peaceful silence. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sat side by side on the High Ledge, looking down into the clearing. The soft breeze brushed their pelts, making them just cold enough to press their fur against each other. The silence continued for moments longer until Squirrelflight spoke up.

"It's been so much calmer lately, don't you think?" The ginger-furred she-cat blinked up at Bramblestar.

"It has," the dark tabby agreed, curling his tail around hers. "The Dark Forest can't stir up trouble anymore now that they've been defeated."

Squirrelflight nodded, casting her gaze back to the clearing. "In times like these, I think it's appropriate to tell you something."

"Oh?" Bramblestar glanced at his mate curiously. "What is it?"

Squirrelflight smiled warmly at him, her green eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Bramblestar," she meowed, almost as soft as the wind around them, "I'm expecting."

The dark brown tabby froze. "E-Expecting… kits? _Our_ kits?"

"Yes." The ginger she-cat nuzzled him, a loud purr rumbling in her throat. "Aren't you excited? Our kits will be wonderful!"

"Of course I'm excited!" Bramblestar started purring as well, cuddling Squirrelflight. "They'll be beautiful just like you, I know it."

Squirrelflight pulled back, her expression still delighted. "Jayfeather told me that there seems to be no problems so far, but in the next few moons I should move into the nursery."

Bramblestar nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to choose a substitute deputy until our kits become apprentices," he responded. "And I may have you move into the nursery a little earlier. I don't want anything bad to happen."

Squirrelflight shoved him with her shoulder playfully. "I'm not helpless!" she exclaimed. "I can continue my deputy duties until it's absolutely necessary for me to step down."

The dark tabby huffed, nuzzling his head deep into her neck fur. "I just want you to be safe," he purred to her.

"And I love that about you," Squirrelflight purred back. They stayed cuddled together under the soft moonlight, stars twinkling above. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Bramblestar awoke in a clearing. He blinked in confusion, wondering where Squirrelflight had gone, when suddenly he realized that he was at Fourtrees back in the old territory. _This has to be a dream_.

As if confirming his thoughts, there was a sudden burst of starlight. Bramblestar turned in surprise, and then felt his fur lie flat when he recognized the starry figure of Firestar. "Firestar!"

"Bramblestar," the ginger tom greeted, dipping his head. "It's been a while."

The dark tabby nodded, feeling his heart stir with emotion. "Squirrelflight's expecting kits," he informed him happily. "I'll treat your other grandkits just as amazing as I treated Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf."

Firestar blinked gratefully at him, but his expression quickly changed to a serious one. "Actually, that's what I'm here to talk about. Times may be peaceful now, but I fear that things will begin to change."

Bramblestar's ears twitched. "Change? What do you mean?"

"StarClan has begun to lose their sight," Firestar responded, his tail swishing. "We can only look into the Clans at certain times now. I don't know what's going on, and no one else seems to either."

Bramblestar felt something in his stomach roll uncertainly, and he frowned. "If StarClan lost their sight… does that mean that they won't be able to help us?"

"I'm afraid so." Firestar stared at Bramblestar grimly. "There's nothing we can do."

"But there should be a way to stop this, right?" the dark tabby questioned. "There _has_ to be."

"I don't know. We're looking into it." Firestar bit his lip. "But for now, try to stay safe."

Bramblestar dipped his head. He desperately hoped that StarClan would be able to figure something out. The guidance of warrior ancestors was what helped to piece the Clans together for so many moons, and losing that guidance wouldn't end well.

Just as Firestar turned to leave, suddenly the sky was ablaze with light. Him and Bramblestar froze in place, staring with wide eyes as Fourtrees suddenly caught on fire.

They dashed away from the flames, but then skidded to a halt when a large blaze sizzled in front of them. Bramblestar looked around wildly, but they were surrounded by the scorching fire with no escape in sight.

Firestar pressed against him, letting out a hiss. "This was supposed to be a peaceful dream!"

Bramblestar felt his paws start to become hot, and he glanced down fearfully. Small sparks danced around him, nearly burning his pelt.

The wind roared wildly in Bramblestar's ears and he shut his eyes tight, just willing himself to awake from this nightmare.

Just as the noise began to die down, he swore he heard a voice whisper, "Only the stars of the divided can prevent this fate…"

* * *

Bramblestar snapped awake, his breath catching. Squirrelflight stirred beside him, slowly opening her eyes and staring at him curiously.

"Bad dream," he meowed, looking down at his paws. No fire.

Squirrelflight nuzzled him softly. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Nothing bad will happen to our kits. I promise it."

Bramblestar blinked, wondering if he should tell her that Firestar spoke to him. But thinking better of it, he nuzzled his mate back. "I know," he purred to her. "I guess I'm just jittery."

The ginger she-cat licked Bramblestar's nose, smiling. "Go back to sleep. I'll always be here," she said warmly.

They stayed there, huddled together and sharing each other's warmth. Squirrelflight had already fallen asleep once again, but Bramblestar stayed awake, staring at the starry night sky.

StarClan has begun to lose their sight. The words echoed in his mind, and Bramblestar frowned. He was fearful of what would happen if StarClan lost all of their power. And Fourtrees had burst into flames, something Firestar had not planned or intended to do.

Only the stars of the divided can prevent this fate…. It hadn't been Firestar who said those words, because Bramblestar would have recognized his voice. But if it wasn't him, then who could it have been?

I wonder if Fourtrees burning meant that the Clans would burn…. Bramblestar swallowed nervously. If only the 'stars of the divided' could prevent that… did that mean they were cats? And if so, who?

The dark tabby leader stared at the twinkling stars for a moment longer, wondering if those were StarClan cats who were working to solve their problem. His mind still swimming with troubled thoughts, Bramblestar fell into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back! I was reading through Lucky, and I realized how out of character it was and how much the plot severely lacked. So I've decided to completely rewrite it! I'm not really sure how people enjoyed the original, but hopefully y'all will enjoy this one too! Thanks for reading, I hope you like the ideas I have for this~!**

 **Also, another chapter of The Most Beautiful Warrior will be up soon! I haven't given up on it so don't worry. I ran into major writer's block so I'm sorry. D:**

 **~Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


	2. Part 1: Ch 1

**Finally uploading some more, ahaha. I've had this chapter written for a long time but I just forgot to upload, oops 😔 hope you enjoy! And thanks sm for reviewing, Sapphire!**

* * *

Part One: The Beginning

 _Chapter One_

 _"Firepaw! Firepaw!"_

Firepaw fluffed out her chest proudly, a big smile on her face. She had finally turned six moons old today and was becoming a ThunderClan apprentice. _I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!_

As the cheers died down, Bramblestar, Firepaw's father, scanned the crowd. After a moment, he meowed, "Blossomfall, you will mentor Firepaw. Teach her the courage and bravery that you've learned last season." The dark tabby dipped his head.

Firepaw watched in awe as a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped from the crowd of warriors. Her green eyes glittered happily, padding over to the smaller ginger tabby.

"I promise to make her a worthy warrior, Bramblestar," Blossomfall responded, dipping her head to the leader. She then turned and pressed her nose against Firepaw's forehead. More cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Blossomfall! Blossomfall!"

"Clan meeting dismissed," Bramblestar called once the cheers stopped. He disappeared into his den and the warriors in the clearing returned back to their duties.

"Are we going to explore the forest today?" Firepaw asked her new mentor, bouncing on her paws excitedly.

"Yes," Blossomfall purred. "If you've already eaten, then let's go right away."

"Of course I have!" With eagerness, Firepaw dashed towards the exit of camp, her tail flicking around rapidly. Blossomfall followed with a humorous chuckle, and then the two headed out together.

Firepaw's eyes widened in wonder at the tall trees of ThunderClan territory. Bright sunlight filtered through the branches, making large shafts of light glow on the forest floor. She saw birds perched high on them, letting out chirps every now and then. A smile appeared on her face, excited that she'd get to hunt soon.

"First, I'm going to show you the abandoned Twoleg nest," Blossomfall meowed, grabbing Firepaw's attention. "It's just north of camp."

"Okay!" the new apprentice replied cheerfully, following her mentor eagerly. As they walked over, they spotted two shapes in the distance, crouched low to the ground. Blossomfall waved her tail, signaling to Firepaw to stop.

"What's happening?" Firepaw asked, peering around the tortoiseshell with wide eyes. She recognized the two shapes as Poppyfrost and Dewpaw, her apprentice. They were staring intently at something in the long grasses, their eyes narrowed in concentration. "Are they hunting? That's so awesome!"

"Shush! You might scare their prey away," Blossomfall murmured. "Now, watch closely. Dewpaw has been training for moons now. You'll see what he's learned from Poppyfrost."

The dark gray tom had been creeping forward silently, keeping his tail above the ground. His prey was a plump brown mouse who was nibbling on a small nut. He stuck to the shade of the trees, masking his pelt from view. He wriggled his haunches, preparing to pounce. Firepaw noticed Poppyfrost disappear quickly to the shade on the other side of the clearing, getting in the same stance.

"What's she doing?" Firepaw asked Blossomfall.

"You'll see," the tortoiseshell she-cat responded with a purr.

Poppyfrost flicked her tail, then her and Dewpaw both soared in the air. The mouse squeaked in surprise, but it was too late to run. Poppyfrost caught it first with her claws and then threw it over to Dewpaw, who delivered the killing blow. He smiled proudly, licking a paw as he stared at the dead mouse below him.

"That was amazing teamwork!" Blossomfall meowed, rushing over to the two cats. Firepaw followed, nearly bouncing in pure excitement.

"Thank you," Poppyfrost purred. "Dewpaw has been doing great lately. I'd say he's about ready to become a warrior!"

Dewpaw dipped his head in embarrassment. "I don't know if I'm _that_ good," he replied modestly. "And I'd only want to become a warrior with Amberpaw and Snowpaw."

"You definitely were _that_ good!" Firepaw exclaimed, staring at Dewpaw with wide admiring eyes. "I want to be able to do that!"

Dewpaw gave her a smile. "You'll be able to soon, I bet! Being the daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, I'm sure you're a natural warrior."

Firepaw fluffed out her chest proudly. "I'll do my best!" _I'm gonna be the best warrior apprentice ThunderClan has ever seen!_

"Well, let's finish exploring the territory first then," Blossomfall meowed in amusement. "Come on, Firepaw. The abandoned Twoleg nest is just up ahead."

"Okay! Bye Dewpaw! Bye Poppyfrost!"

Firepaw dashed off into the undergrowth after her mentor, excitement thrumming through her paws. Being in the forest was so refreshing and amazing. It was so much better than being cooped up in the nursery with Squirrelflight.

Up ahead, a tall shadow loomed. It seemed to be a structure of some sort. Firepaw's whiskers twitched curiously, eyes wide in awe. "Blossomfall, is that—"

"Yep! This is the abandoned Twolegnest." The tortoiseshell warrior stopped, angling her ears towards it. "It's a bit worn down, but a lot of prey can be found here. I'll show you some other time."

Firepaw nodded eagerly. _I can't wait to hunt!_

"Come on, I'll show you the ShadowClan border next," Blossomfall meowed, padding off back into the undergrowth.

"Ok!" Firepaw jumped after her.

By the time the sun was near setting, Firepaw and Blossomfall had returned to camp. They had explored the rest of the territory, seeing ShadowClan's border, WindClan's border, the Sky Oak, and where all of the other apprentices train. It was all exciting and fun, and Firepaw was still full of energy.

"Can we practice battling? Or perfect my hunting crouch? Or just train?" Firepaw pestered, staying close to Blossomfall's side.

"Tomorrow," the tortoiseshell she-cat promised, a purr rumbling in her throat. "For now, get yourself some prey and rest up."

Firepaw's tail drooped when her mentor broke away to chat with Cherryfeather. But she immediately perked back up when she spotted Dewpaw and Amberpaw near the fresh-kill pile. She dashed over.

"Hey!" she chirped, greeting them eagerly.

"Hey, Firepaw!" Amberpaw meowed, smiling warmly at her. "How was your first day as an apprentice?"

"It was amazing!" the ginger tabby exclaimed, bouncing on her paws. "Our territory is so big! And I love the feeling of the forest floor underneath my paws. I wanted to train too, but Blossomfall said we could tomorrow. I can't wait!"

Dewpaw purred in amusement. "I'm glad that you had fun. Do you want to share prey with us?"

"Yeah! But…" Firepaw frowned suddenly, looking around the clearing. "Where's Snowpaw?"

"Snowpaw?" Amberpaw's whiskers twitched awkwardly.

"He's still out training," Dewpaw meowed, his eyes still glowing with amusement. "Toadstep was furious and kept him out for longer. He's been an apprentice for five moons now and he's still clumsier than a badger."

"Oh." Firepaw blinked before regaining her cheerful expression. "Well, let's eat then! Hopefully he'll come back soon."

Amberpaw nodded in agreement, grabbing a robin off of the fresh-kill pile. Dewpaw grabbed a shrew, and Firepaw decided on a mouse. The three apprentices headed off to the front of the apprentice's den, settling down next to each other.

As Dewpaw and Amberpaw chatted, Firepaw stared up at the deep orange-colored sky. Today had been so amazing. She loved the forest so much, and she couldn't wait to run through it every day on a hunting patrol or patrol the borders. She puffed out her chest proudly.

 _I'm going to be known as the best ThunderClan warrior!_ Firepaw stared up at the barely visible stars, her eyes sparkling with happiness. _Just watch me, StarClan!_

* * *

 **And that's it! I'll be uploading the next chapter soon since it's also already written :) hope y'all enjoyed and if you did, a review would be very appreciated!**

 **~Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


	3. Ch 2

**Hello! Thanks a lot to everyone who fav'd and followed, I really appreciate it :) Today I'll start some Questions of the Day since I completely forgot last time, whoops. Well, here's chapter 2!** _  
_

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 _Firepaw stalked through the undergrowth, her_ tail twitching excitedly. The warm smell of vole filled her senses and she spotted the creature a few paces ahead, nearly obscured by the night. She knew that her Clan would appreciate the catch.

As she slowly put one paw in front of the other, an odd smell entered her nose. She struggled to ignore it, keeping her golden eyes on the vole. But suddenly it disappeared, running away as if spooked.

Firepaw's whiskers twitched in frustration, but then suddenly the smell grew stronger. She raised her nose, attempting to detect what it was. Then a loud crack echoed through the forest.

The ginger tabby apprentice jumped in fright, realizing with a jolt that she was surrounded by a whirlwind of bright, hungry flames. She tried to run, but a wall of fire burned around her, closing in.

"Help!" Firepaw wailed, trying to keep her paws away from the flames. "Someone, help!"

She glanced up at the sky, hoping StarClan would do something. But her heart sank as she realized that the night was dark without a single star.

Firepaw closed her eyes in fear, feeling the burning fire licking her pelt. Throughout the pain, she thought she heard soft whispers echoing in the forest. She strained her ears to hear, but suddenly the pain was too much to bear.

"...paw… repaw…"

"Firepaw!"

Firepaw jolted awake with a gasp, struggling to breathe. She felt her muscles relax when she realized the fire was gone. Her paws brushed against the soft moss of her nest, and her tail curled gratefully.

"You're finally awake!" a voice meowed, breaking her out of her thoughts. It was Snowpaw, an older apprentice; his snowy white fur, his namesake, was ruffled. "Blossomfall and Toadstep have been waiting for you."

"What?" Firepaw blinked the sleep from her eyes, stretching to her paws. "Why is Toadstep waiting?"

"We're going to train together," Snowpaw meowed, his tail twitching.

"I'm training with _you_?" Firepaw stretched her eyes wide in surprise. Excitement coursed through her veins. She was going to train with someone who was nearly a warrior!

"Yes." Snowpaw avoided her gaze, suddenly interested in the dirt near his paws. "Toadstep said it would be like training with someone who just stepped out of the Nursery. It'd be good practice."

She blinked at him, but before she could reply, the snowy white tom had bounded out of the den. She shook out her ginger tabby pelt and then followed, stifling a yawn.

She narrowed her eyes against the bright sunlight, but then spotted Toadstep, Blossomfall, and Snowpaw all waiting near the camp entrance. She bounded over, her paws tingling. Now her real warrior training would start!

Blossomfall's green gaze brightened upon seeing Firepaw. "Alright, let's go," she meowed, flicking her tail. "Toadstep will explain more once we reach the mossy hollow."

By the time they all reached the clearing, the sun had moved to its highest position in the sky. Toadstep immediately herded Snowpaw to the middle, his tail twitching impatiently. "First, Snowpaw and I will show you a few battle moves," the black and white tom meowed to Firepaw. "After that, you can practice them with Snowpaw. You won't have to worry about being out-matched."

Firepaw blinked. It was the second time today that Toadstep said Snowpaw didn't have any skill. But that couldn't be true! He had been training for so much longer than her. Perhaps he only meant that Snowpaw would go easy on her?

With a flick of his tail, Toadstep launched towards his apprentice. Snowpaw watched him carefully and then he launched forward as well, angling his paw so that it could brush Toadstep's underbelly. But before he could touch, his hind paw slipped on the grass. The white tom let out a _mrrow!_ of surprise, landing clumsily on his side.

"What was that?" Toadstep growled, turning around to face Snowpaw. "That was awful! How did you slip on the _grass_?"

The white apprentice scrambled to his paws, flattening his ears and staring at the ground. "I… I don't know," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, Toadstep."

Firepaw stared in surprise. Was Snowpaw always this clumsy?

"Let's try it again. We're _supposed_ to be setting an example." Toadstep glared at him for a moment before bunching his shoulders once again. He leaped, heading towards Snowpaw, and the white tom leaped as well. It seemed like it might actually work this time.

But with a jolt of alarm, Firepaw realized that Snowpaw had misjudged his jump. He collided with Toadstep, both letting out hisses of pain as they slid to the soft grassy ground.

Snowpaw immediately jumped to his paws, his ears pressed against his head. "Toadstep, I—"

"Save it," Toadstep hissed, shaking out his fur. He turned back to Blossomfall and Firepaw, rolling his eyes. "Well, Snowpaw can't do it properly, but you see what's supposed to happen, right? Firepaw, try it out with Blossomfall for a moment."

Firepaw glanced at Snowpaw, seeing the devastated look glittering in his deep amber eyes. Her tail drooped slightly in empathy. _Poor Snowpaw. His mentor doesn't even believe in him!_

"Come on, Firepaw," Blossomfall meowed, nudging her apprentice's shoulder. "You leap under me. It's alright if you mess up a few times."

Firepaw nodded in reply, relieved that her mentor wasn't anything like Toadstep. She got into the position that Snowpaw had been in and waited for Blossomfall to leap at her.

The tortoiseshell launched towards her in moments. Firepaw leaped forwards as well, aiming under her mentor's belly, but to her dismay she skidded on the ground just as Snowpaw had done.

"It's alright!" Blossomfall reassured her, licking Firepaw's forehead. "It was your first time. You're bound to mess up."

Firepaw peeked over at Snowpaw, frowning as she saw his ears pinned to his head and his drooping tail as Toadstep hissed at him. "If it was Snowpaw's first time, would Toadstep have been nicer?"

"Yes," Blossomfall meowed, glancing at the cross black and white tom. "But Snowpaw is very skilled despite his clumsiness. I've seen it before, so don't worry about him being a bad example."

Firepaw tried out the move a few more times, wincing every time she messed up. But Blossomfall's kindness never wavered, the she-cat murmuring words of encouragement whenever Firepaw ended up tripping. She was very happy and relieved that she had such a nice mentor.

"Firepaw," Toadstep called, waving his tail. "Come over and try a practice battle with Snowpaw."

"Are you sure she's ready?" Blossomfall asked as Firepaw uncertainly stalked over.

"She should be more than ready," Toadstep replied, giving Snowpaw a look with narrowed eyes. The white apprentice shuffled his paws uncomfortably under his stare.

Firepaw met Snowpaw's gaze and gave him a reassuring smile. "Good luck!" she meowed to him, although she believed he didn't need it. He was five moons older than her, for StarClan's sake! It would be good to learn from, but there's no way Toadstep _actually_ expected her to win, no matter how clumsy Snowpaw is.

"You too," Snowpaw replied, suddenly looking more embarrassed than awkward.

"Begin!" Toadstep announced.

Firepaw immediately launched forward, aiming to finally perfect the move she had been trying to learn. Snowpaw sidestepped, batting at her as she flew past him. Firepaw skidded, managing to regain her balance before leaping eagerly at him again. Snowpaw moved to dodge again, but to Firepaw's dismay, he tripped over his own paws. The tabby apprentice landed squarely on his side, surprise lighting up her golden gaze.

"That was quick," Toadstep meowed, his tail lashing irritably as he stalked over. "It's obvious that Snowpaw won't be able to recover from here. Nice job, Firepaw."

"Can't we start over?" Firepaw demanded, scrambling off of the older apprentice. "He only tripped. I'm sure he would've won if he hadn't."

"There are no do-overs in an actual battle," Toadstep hissed. "His mistake would have cost him his life. We're done here."

"Toadstep, please let me try again," Snowpaw pleaded, getting to his paws. "I can do better, I promise."

The black and white tom looked away from his apprentice with a _huff_ , moving back towards camp. "We can continue tomorrow," he said before disappearing into the undergrowth.

Snowpaw's entire body sagged sadly, and Firepaw glanced at him with concerned sympathy. It was unfair that Toadstep was getting so angry at him over mistakes.

"It's alright, Snowpaw," Blossomfall meowed, padding over to him with a gentle look in her eyes. "Toadstep is only hard on you because he wants you to be the best warrior you can be. I'm sure he's more concerned about you than anything else. He's always been a bit difficult with his feelings."

"I guess," Snowpaw muttered dejectedly.

"Let's just head back to camp. We can train more later," Blossomfall added to Firepaw, flicking her ear with her tail.

"Can Snowpaw come with us?" Firepaw asked as they headed out of the clearing. "I know he's an amazing apprentice. And maybe Toadstep doesn't have to come?"

"I'm not sure he'd like it if I trained his apprentice," the tortoiseshell warrior replied. "But I can ask him."

"I'd love to come with you," Snowpaw meowed, looking down at his paws in embarrassment. "Thanks, Blossomfall and Firepaw."

"You're welcome!" Firepaw said happily. "And when we get back to camp, you should eat fresh-kill with me! I wanted to yesterday, but you were still out."

"Sure," Snowpaw replied, his dark amber eyes glittering gratefully.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Blossomfall purred amusedly. "I'll definitely have to convince Toadstep to let me take you off his paws for the evening, Snowpaw."

When they got back to camp, Firepaw and Snowpaw picked out a sparrow and a mouse, chatting as they ate. Blossomfall had managed to convince Toadstep to let them take Snowpaw later, and they all had a ton of fun without his degrading comments. Snowpaw was even less clumsier.

As they headed to their nests for the night, Snowpaw turned to Firepaw happily. "Today was really fun," he purred. "I wish we could train together again tomorrow."

"Good luck with Toadstep." Firepaw looked at her new friend in concern.

"I'll be fine. Goodnight, Firepaw," Snowpaw meowed, settling into his nest and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight," the tabby said softly, stepping into her own nest. Since it was near the entrance, she was able to peek up at the glittering stars in the sky.

 _Is StarClan watching?_

Firepaw shifted her paws in sudden discomfort, remembering her dream from the night before. There hadn't been a single star in the sky and the fire had been so scary. Was she in danger? Was StarClan not going to help her?

 _No, that's silly,_ Firepaw thought, shaking her head to clear out the bad thoughts. _It was just a nightmare. Of course StarClan will be here for me_.

Satisfied with her conclusion, Firepaw quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **QOTD #1: What's your opinion of Snowpaw?**

 **QOTD #2: How would you feel in Toadstep's shoes? (Having an apprentice for 5 moons but they're still incredibly clumsy)**

 **That's all! Have a good day :)**

 **~Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


End file.
